


愚人节梗＋生日贺文

by LWY_1105



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWY_1105/pseuds/LWY_1105
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Type的生日是四月二日，是愚人节的第二天，所以他的朋友们都想借机作弄他。然后，再和他庆祝生日。可是，大家因为惧怕Type这个小暴龙的暴脾气，所以作罢。可是，终于让他们找到了机会实行。  
这是因为Tharn 找了他们帮忙筹备Type的生日派对，Tharn打算趁着这个机会向Type求婚。因为Type和Tharn今年已经是大四，Tharn打算在Type正式踏入社会前把Type套住了，别让其他人觊觎自己的小暴龙爱人。Tharn也不是说担心Type会喜欢上别人，而是他家爱人实在太不了解自己的魅力，肯定会惹来不少gay的虎视眈眈。他知道只要有同性的人跟Type告白，Type肯定会拒绝。可他就是想宣示主权，让他们连想都不要想。除此之外，Tharn不止要防止男的对Type有好感，还有女的呢。虽然Type明白的说过他已经不能抱别的女生，可还是禁不住会有女生喜欢Type呀。所以，用戒指把Type套牢了，让其他人以为Type有家室，从而打退堂鼓就是相当不错的防敌于无形的策略了。

Tharn心中有他的打算，本以为这能给Type一个惊喜。谁知道他低估了Type一众朋友打算作死的心思，这惊喜差点派不上用场。

Type的朋友们听说了Tharn的计划后，都纷纷被塞了不少狗粮。他们已经从一年级他们交往开始吃狗粮，吃到了四年级快要毕业了。他们没想到快毕业也要再感受一次这对晒恩爱夫夫的甜蜜暴击，鸡皮疙瘩都快要掉一地了。于是，他们决定要在大学最后一年的愚人节给这对夫夫一点教训。因此，Tharn有Tharn计划Type生日当天的流程。Type的朋友们也在讨论着前一天，愚人节该怎么耍他们。

愚人节计划  
他们委托了医学院的爱情运送站去运送爱情给Type和Tharn，佯装成是对方送来的惊喜，然后偷偷躲在角落里拍下来。之后再分别把影片给他们看，让他们误以为是对方有其他追求者而且还接受了。  
Type一众的朋友们os: 这下终于能报吃了快四年够粮的怨气了  
“这样会不会玩得太过？要是他们俩吵起来怎么办？”No 听完友人们的计划担心的说。  
“他们俩要是真的互相生气，吵起来，我们就说是愚人节的恶作剧就好了。他们听了我们的解释应该会没事的。到时候，Type就只想着怎么报复我们而已，应该不会生Tharn的气。Tharn就更好说了，只要不是真的有人觊觎Type或是Type去招惹追求者回来，他应该不会生Type的气。”其中一个人分析道。  
其他人听着也觉得蛮有道理的，也点点头表示同意。  
“那你们有想过Type会怎样报复你们吗？不怕吗？”No看着其他人不怕死的在支持这愚人节恶作剧无奈的问道。  
“哎…都已经快毕业了。就当是为我们即将逝去的青春岁月留下一个回忆吧。往后的日子，大家怕是不能再这么随心所欲，疯疯癫癫地过。所以呀，这就当作是我们大学生涯里最后再浪一次吧。”有人感叹的说。  
其他人附议着。  
大家都说到这样了，No也动容了，陪着他们疯最后一次。  
当然，他们这时候也没想过居然让这对夫夫这么难过。  
如果再给他们一次机会，他们真的不敢胡乱恶作剧，影响小俩口感情。

愚人节当天  
由于Tharn一早要去烘培教室做生日蛋糕给Type，所以计划在下午进行。  
Tharn刚到了教室附近就觉得多了数十个脸生的人，还带着花，站在教室门外。他疑惑的皱了皱眉，然后想起了今天是愚人节，有人想趁着愚人节借机告白也是正常的。因此，不以为然地进了教室。  
“请问是音乐学院的Tharn吗？我们是来运送爱情的。”就在Tharn一只脚踏进教室时，身后的人成半圆的围着Tharn，门口的位置顿时塞了个水泄不通。领头的人自顾自地说着指定的句子。  
（这就像是电视广告中的宣传语一样，因为在这学校中谁不认识Tharn呀？Tharn可是学校女生的男神）  
Tharn看着这么多人围着他，看了眼教室里，发觉里面空无一人，松了口气，就赶紧抓着领头人往少人的地方走。其他人也跟着领头人走去，门口瞬间变回冷冷清清的样子。  
“你们是怎么回事？谁委托你们？我有男朋友了，这些我都不能收，拿回去吧。” Tharn拉着领头人走到一个没人的角落，松了手，一股脑的话说出来，之后就想离开，丝毫不等人家反应。  
“我知道，不过你好歹也听一下这委托人让我们说的话，人家一番心意。就算不接受，也尊重一下嘛。可能…碰巧是你喜欢的人呢。”领头人看着Tharn要想走，留立马拉住他，巧妙地让Tharn他往陷阱里踩。  
Tharn这人心肠好，耳朵软，人家说一两句，就顺着别人的意思走。于是，他点点头，待在原地，没像刚才那么急着离开。  
“Tharn，谢谢你，谢谢你一直包容我的暴脾气和嘴贱。谢谢你教会了我很多，也让我自己看见自己的不足之处并加以改善。我喜欢你，喜欢你打鼓时专注而且帅气的模样，喜欢你学习的认真的模样，喜欢你灿烂地笑的模样。你是我第一个也是唯一一个喜欢的同性，我决定牵着你的手，永远地走下去，绝不放手。”来送爱情的医学院学生一齐说出这让人觉得肉麻但带着满满爱意的话语。  
Tharn听完之后露出温柔而灿烂的笑容，眼睛里充满了爱意并对来传话的人们说了声“谢谢，我接受他的爱意”。  
可是，Tharn并不知道的是，他这般的模样已经被躲在一旁的Type的朋友们拍下了，用来实施他们的恶作剧。

同一时间，Type他也在他的学院里遇到了医学院那些来运送爱情的人。不得不说，Type和Tharn还真是一对专一的好情侣，一听到是来送爱情，想也不想就拒绝，完全不给他人机会。幸亏No在，No在劝说让Type先听听说什么，说不定是Tharn趁着愚人节给你的惊喜呢。  
“Type，谢谢你，谢谢你愿意放下成见爱上我，爱上一个你本来很讨厌的人。谢谢你让我真正的，全心全意地爱上一个人。从爱上你的那一刻起，我不愿你一个人，也不愿其他人站在你身边。从此以后，我不会再让你伤心，你将会是我唯一一个，也是最后一个的爱人，所以请你不要再放开我的手，好吗？”来送爱情的人佯装深情地说出这番话。  
Type听到后的反应是温柔地笑了笑，接过了医学院的人手上的花和礼物。  
当然，这一幕也是被躲在一旁打算恶作剧的友人们拍下来了啦。

不得不说，Type的友人们还真是了解他们俩人的恋爱状况。这编给医学院的人去运送爱情的内容居然编得如此真实。让他们都以为是对方给自己的惊喜，然后就中计了。都不知道该说是Type和Tharn爱得太高调，还是说Type的友人们有当编剧的能耐。总之，现在就万事俱备，只欠东风。东风是什么？当然就是把他们俩接受爱情的影片给对方看呀。


	2. Chapter 2

排练室  
Tharn上完课之后就在排练室练结他，因为他新写了一首歌是打算明天弹给Type听，当作是生日礼物之一。  
“P’Tharn，P’Tharn，我有事想要问你” Tharn练着练着，就见有人边喊着他边推开练习室的门。  
“怎么了，Song？” Tharn抬起头，看见是那个很崇拜他的学弟，问道。  
“哎，哥，你…你今天有没有安排什么惊喜给P’Type呀？” Song学弟吞吞吐吐地说。  
“唔…没有喔，明天才是Type的生日，我今天准备惊喜干嘛？怎么了？” Tharn如实地回答着。  
“就…我也不知道怎么说，哥，你自己看吧。”Song学弟拿出手机，把那条关于Type的影片给Tharn看了。  
影片很短，就只是拍了Type很温柔地笑着接过了医学院运送爱情的人的花和礼物。  
“哎，哥，若是你没有准备惊喜给P’Type，那哪些是谁送的？呃…肯定是不知道什么人的恶作剧。今天是愚人节嘛，哈哈，肯定是有人想耍你们呀，哥。”Song学弟看着Tharn看完影片之后就愣着，没有反应，就自己打完场的说着。说完还轻轻拍了拍Tharn肩膀。  
“Song，我还要练结他，你先回去吧。” Tharn被拍了之后，稍稍的回了神来说道。  
Song很听话的离开，出了练习室后。Song一改乖乖的模样，偷笑着发了条消息就离开了。看来，Type的友人们是主谋，也有其他人是帮凶。这么大规模的恶作剧还真是不能怪TharnType夫夫会中计。

同一时间，Type和他的友人们在足球场准备练习。在正式练习前，Type坐在一旁和队员聊天。结果，没一会，No就拿着手机，遮遮掩掩地往Type走去。  
“Type呀，你最近和Tharn还好吗？”No坐在Type身边状似轻松地问。  
“老样子呗”Type不以为然地回答。  
“呐，Tharn这么招人喜欢，你担心不担心又出现Tharn的前男友或是新的人出来跟你争。”No试探地问。  
“他要是敢招惹人，看他不打死他。你怎么突然问这么奇怪的问题？”Type气愤的说，还捏起了拳头。说完，Type终于发现有什么不对的问着自家友人。  
可是，No却支支吾吾，说不话来，手里拿着手机要给不给似的。Type看着一把夺过No的手机，看到了那条关于Tharn的影片。  
影片也是很短，就只拍了Tharn露出很温柔而灿烂的笑容，眼睛里充满了爱意并对着医学院运送爱情的人们说了声“谢谢，我接受他的爱意”

Type看完影片不发一语，No见状就打起哈哈来说  
“可能是有人忍不住想借愚人节向Tharn告白，Tharn不好意思拒绝才这么说，而且影片那么短，说不定是有人剪辑成这么引人误会的内容来气你，毕竟今天是愚人节嘛。可能Tharn的话被剪了啦，Tharn人这么好，不忍心别人伤心。可能原话是：谢谢，我接受他的爱意，但请告诉他我不能和他在一起，因为我有爱人了啦，诸如此类的话等等呢。  
Type之后没有下场练球，只坐在球场边想着刚刚那条影片。他觉得这不是真的，Tharn不会接受其他人的告白才对。虽然有可能是像No说得那样，Tharn不忍别人伤心，才说出那样的话。可是，表情…骗不了人。那是Tharn发自内心的笑，他认得出，因为平常Tharn只会对着他才露出这样的笑容。还有，眼神里爱意，明明是这些都是他的专属，怎么会在其他地方出现。这让Type都分不清是真的还是假的，整个人乱得很。

就在这个时候，Type的手机传来震动…是Tharn打来的。Type就这样呆呆看着手机的来电显示，直到电话自己被挂断。可是，Tharn还是不断地打来。Type不敢接，是不是很可笑？天不怕地不怕的Type竟然也有怕的时候。可能是因为他自己也搞不清这次的事是真的还是假的。之前，Tar的事情，Type隐隐知道是有人在搞鬼。加上，他在酒吧看见Tharn和Tar的时候，Tharn看Tar的眼神是带着心疼和怜爱的，反正不是刚刚自己看到的带着爱意的。或许是这样那时候的Type才能这么勇敢的面对吧。可是，这一次感觉不像之前那些的，所以他很怕，他怕Tharn给他的满满的爱会消失。大概是觉得再也找不到一个人会像Tharn那样的包容他，爱他的。毕竟他嘴贱，脾气不好，也没有几个人能受得了他的。可他明明才让人来送爱情，怎么他自己就接受另一个人？难道想一脚踏两船？Type烦恼地抓了抓自己的头发。

Tharn在Song离开练习后，也没在练习结他。他呆坐着回想起刚才Song给他看的影片。Tharn也分不清那条影片是真是假，是真的？感觉不太可能，因为Type这么讨厌gay，应该不会接受别的男生才对。若说是女的告白，倒是说得过去，可是有女生告白要送花的吗？再来就是Song说得愚人节恶作剧，是有这样的可能，但Type不会这么无聊才对…还有，Type的表情，这么温柔的表情通常是对着Tharn才有的。因为Tharn会对Type撒娇，Type偶尔会露出这样的表情还带着满满的无奈。可是，Type不是才找人送爱情来嘛，怎么转过头就接受别人的表白？于是，Tharn决定打电话找Type，看看Type的反应再说。可是，Type没接。Tharn这时才想起Type这个时候应该在训练，所以才接不了电话。按道理说Tharn应该马上去足球场找Type问个明白，可Tharn不敢，他怕他急着追问此事，Type会跟他说分手。不管真的还是假的，只要Type还没说分手，他就还能让Type回心转意。

于是Tharn就在练习室魂不守舍地呆到足球队训练完的时间，打算约Type今晚到派对场地。Tharn原本的准备的生日惊喜之一是打算和Type一起待到凌晨十二点，成为和他说生日快乐的第一个人。原本是打算做完蛋糕发讯息约Type，谁知道发生了这样的事，现在只好亲自去约Type了。可是Tharn去到足球场的时候，Type和No就走了，只剩下champ和其他足球队的人。他们说和Tharn去派对的场地看看，看看还有没有什么事有遗留。其他人看着Tharn听到Type已经走了，有点心不在焉的反应就知道他们的恶作剧成功了。不过，他们玩归玩，还是会结尾的。他们就打算等到快十二点的时候，告诉Tharn和Type只是恶作剧。然后，他们只顾着和好，还有庆祝生日，还有卿卿我我的，应该不会顾得上他们。他们还让Tharn放心，No会把Type带去派对的场地。

等到快十二点的时候，No和Type才出现。Type来的时候还带着微微的酒气，眼眶还红红的。Tharn看到这样的Type也顾不上影片是真的还是假的，一把把Type拥进怀里，轻轻的抚着他的头发安慰着他。Type抱着Tharn，感受着他的温暖和温柔，不由自主地想起那影片，鼻头一酸，眼泪无声地滑落。Tharn感觉Type伏在他肩膀的位置有点湿湿凉凉的感觉，才惊觉Type在哭。他想让Type抬起头让他看看，可Type坚决不肯抬头。Tharn无奈，只好紧紧地拥着Type，给予无声的安慰。  
“额…那个…我们知道你俩今天闹矛盾了。不过，我们有东西想让你们看，你们看完才决定要不要吵架…我们就…就先回去了。”大家看着Tharn和Type虽然紧紧地相拥着，但散发的感觉不像往日般甜蜜，而是让人有点心酸，隐隐作痛。大家实在不想让小俩口再这样下去，可在这样的情形下也没人敢说话。只好把No推出去解决此事。No吞吞吐吐地把话说完就和大家一起像龙卷风掠过般迅速逃离现场了。

大家离开后没多久，Type才稍稍地平复过来。他抬起头看着Tharn那双深邃的眼睛，看着他眼睛里映出的自己的身影，看着Tharn眼神中带着的爱意，担心和关怀。还有，一丝丝的不安和焦躁。  
“吶，Tharn，你有没有什么话想要对我说？”Type看着隐隐有些不安的Tharn，更让他觉得那条影片是真的，声音打着颤问道。  
“啊？…没有啊。Type，你没事吧？” Tharn听到Type话后，不知所措地回应着。他本来是想着马上对Type求婚，借此希望他能留在自己身边。可是，Type的心情好像不太好，他就不敢说。他怕Type正烦恼着怎么和自己说分手才心情不好。他担心自己此时求婚，Type会把戒指摔他脸上，立马分手。  
“我…我有事，我怎么可能没事。你都要瞒着我有新男朋友了，我怎么可能没事。你…死Tharn…混蛋Tharn…你之前说过什么你难道忘了嘛。你要我做你最后一位恋人，可现在才过了多久，你就违背自己的承诺。” Type听到Tharn的回答后，忍不住声嘶力竭的叫喊着，还捶打着的Tharn胸膛。  
“我没有！你在说什么呢，Type？我爱的是你，没有别人呀！” Tharn看着Type因情绪激动而身子发软，快要站不住，便拥着他一起跪坐在地上。嘴上还是不断强调着是爱Type，没有其他人。  
“你还骗我，我都看了影片，你都接受别人的爱意啦。你还真混蛋，这边给我送爱情来，那边就接受别人的爱意。我怎么就不知道你左右逢源的能力这么好喔？”Type一听到Tharn否认就气得不断质问着。  
“我没有接受别人的爱意，我就只接受你送来的爱意呀。还有，你还说我，你不也接受了别人的告白和礼物吗？” Tharn忍不住酸溜溜地说。  
“什么我送来的爱意？老子根本没有送过什么东西出去。还有，什么叫我接受别人的告白和礼物？我就是收了你送的告白和礼物而已，这有什么问题？Tharn，老子警告你，你别把你的错推到老子身上来，现在错的是你，不是老子，好吗？” Type听到Tharn诬陷自己有其他人，所以说着说着火气就上来了。  
“啊？我送的告白和爱意？我没送啊！…诶，Type，刚刚No是不是有什么让我们看呀？” Tharn疑惑地抓了抓头发说着。  
“好像是影片，开来看看吧。”Type似乎也发觉有什么不对的，冷静下来回答道。

Tharn听到Type的话后，拿出自己的手机，发现No给他传了一段影片。他就和Type一起点击了观看。影片中把Tharn和Type各自收到医学院运送爱情的过程都拍下来，合成一条影片。最重要的是把医学院的人说的内容都清楚地录下来。在影片的最后，Type的朋友们和Song也一起澄清这事是愚人节的恶作剧。

“他们是吃饱了撑吗？没事找事，敢戏弄老子，看看老子之后怎么收拾他们。”Type看完影片得知是朋友们搞的鬼，才让自己误会了Tharn，尴尬得只好把账算得他们头上，佯装生气的掰着指头想要打人。  
Type心想：明天我得好好威胁No，让他别把我边喝酒边哭了的事说出去。  
“算了啦，Type。谁叫是愚人节嘛，被恶作剧也是正常的。不过，被戏弄也没关系，不然我也不知道你这么爱我，怕我被别人抢走。现在可以放心了吧，他们是伪装成你委托的来送爱意而已。其实，我只会接受你的爱意的。若是你不放心，我以后就只接受你本人送了的爱意，那这样行了吧。” Tharn见是一场误会，松了一口气，然后就扑进Type怀里撒着娇说。  
毕竟呀，平常的Type可是死鸭子嘴硬，不会怎么表达出自己的爱意。这次Type的朋友可算歪打正着，让Tharn感觉到他的男朋友是有多么的爱他的。


	3. Chapter 3

解开误会的两人互相依偎着，像连体婴一般，可能是要补回今天这一整天的份。（不，已经过了十二点，应该说是补回昨天的才对）

  
“生日快乐，Type”Tharn为了不错过时间，特意调了时间提示。于是，手机响了的时候，他就把自己蓄谋已久的话说出并献上了一个吻。  
两人就这样拥吻着，唇舌不停地吸吮交缠着，难舍难分，直到喘不过气来才依依不舍不分开。  
“我的生日祝贺就这些，感觉不太够诚意哦”Type用拇指轻轻抹去嘴唇上的水光，挺了挺眉，嘴角咧起一抹坏笑，看着Tharn说道。  
Tharn闻言就走到厨房打算把做好的蛋糕拿给Type。  
（为什么有厨房？因为Tharn为了这场派对特意租了一间平房，连花园和泳池。一大群人开派对，难免会玩得很晚或是醉得不省人事，租间大房子方便他们累了可以有地方休息。）

“嗯，好吃，是你自己做的？” Tharn刚放下蛋糕，Type就用手指沾了奶油来尝，评价道。  
“嗯，是呀，你觉得好吃就好。” Tharn一边回答着Type，一边趁他埋头专注地吃着蛋糕时，三只手指偷偷地沾上奶油。然后等type抬头迅速地在他的脸颊两旁分别留下痕迹。  
“好呀你，竟然敢作弄我，看我怎么对付你？”Type拿起手机通过屏幕，看到自己两边脸上分别都有三道奶油痕迹，活像猫咪的胡须。Type随即也用手抓一把蛋糕和奶油，打算糊Tharn一脸，以作报复。  
Tharn眼明手快地抓着Type沾满的奶油和蛋糕的手，先把掌心的蛋糕和奶油吃了，然后把Type的手翻过来，由拇指开始，然后食指…一只一只地舔干净。到了无名指的时候，Tharn把Type的整只手指也含在嘴里。Type隐隐觉得自己的无名指好像被套上什么的，好奇地把手指退出来。

  
“吶，Type，我们结婚吧。这样我就不用担心有不长眼的人觊觎你，你也不用担心有人会向我告白。因为这个表示我们已经被某个人紧紧拷牢了，死会了。”Type一边看着无名指上沾着晶莹的唾液泛着光的银圈，一边听着Tharn的话。  
“嘛…想要我戴着戒子也是可以，但是结婚嘛…等两年后我念完硕士再说吧。”Type边欣赏着戒指边说道。  
“什么？Type，你要继续读硕士呀？” Tharn听到Type惊讶地问着。  
“对呀，所以这戒指对我而言是没什么用处啦。毕竟学校里谁不知道我和你在一起的事。倒是你，真需要戴着戒指，告诉粉丝们你是有主的，免得他们个个都想做女朋友。结婚嘛…你两年后再求婚，到时候，我考虑看看。现在我们应该做点开心的事…”Type说着就坐在Tharn的大腿上，主动地凑前去吻上Tharn，还伸出舌头舔着他的嘴唇，引诱着他张开嘴，深入他的嘴中，唇舌交缠。  
同一时间Type随意把裤子褪下了一点，露出了圆润的翘臀，用刚刚Tharn舔湿的手，一点一点地旷张着自己的后穴。在Tharn终于放弃在Type的口中攻城略地，放开他的时候，Type的后穴也刚好能放进三只手指。因此，Type就利落的把Tharn不知什么时候硬了的小兄弟掏出来，抵在自己的后穴，缓缓地坐下去，容纳到体内。Tharn看着刚刚激烈的吻完脸上泛着红粗喘着气的Type，还有身下正在进行的活色生香的场面，忍不住小兄弟又涨大了一点。

  
“死Tharn，你不要再变大了好吗？”感觉像自己找罪受的Type在感觉自己刚吃到体内的龟头又大了点，不由自主埋怨道。不过Type一直大喘着气放松地把Tharn庞然大物吃进体内， 声音没有以往地声如洪钟，还配上因着害羞开始泛红的身体和脸，简直一点让人害怕的感觉都没有，反倒像是嗔怪。  
这样的Type让Tharn的自制力瞬间化零，两手扶着Type的腰往下按，让Type一坐到底，把小Tharn全都吞进体内。  
“啊……嗯～”Type被Tharn的动作惊到大声的叫着，后面的则是碰到了舒服的位置的叫声。当然Tharn在全部进入到Type的体内，那个紧致温热的甬道内，也发出一声舒爽的叫声。  
之后，Type双手抱着Tharn的脖子，开始前后地动着。Tharn见Type少有地这么主动，就看着Type自己动着，手在他身上游走着，不断挑逗着Type的胸前的红豆，还有耳朵和阴茎。  
“嗯……阿……嗯阿……”Type被Tharn不停地玩弄着自己的敏感点，快感不断袭击着Type，他不断地隐忍着，可是还有些许的叫声从嘴里溜出。  
Tharn不断地在Type身上点着火，Type隐隐开始觉得不够爽，于是就开始上下的动着，把体内的硕大退出一点点，再坐下去，肉棒冲进体内滑过敏感点，让Type的呻吟声大了一点点。不过骑乘的姿势消耗的体力也蛮大，很快Type就开始慢下来。

  
“Tharn，干我，用力地干我。”Type看进Tharn的眼里说道。  
Tharn看着Type因快感而迷离的双眼还有发红的眼角，像只陷在情欲里勾着人的小妖精，忍不住地又一次吻上Type的嘴唇，用力的舔弄，撕咬着，霸道地入侵Type的嘴里，吸吮舔弄着嘴里每一块地方。同时，Tharn握着Type的腰，把肉棒退到只剩龟头在体内，再按着Type坐下去，同时挺动的腰，顶到身体的深处，然后开始大开大合地干着，像打桩般深入Type的体内，每一次挺动都抵在体内的敏感点。如此激烈的干着，Type想高亢地叫叫唤着，可是呻吟声全被Tharn的吻堵住了。不一会儿，Type就被干得射了，高潮时后穴紧紧地绞着Tharn。Tharn低吼着加速抽插了数十次后，也射了。  
Tharn射了没多久就抱着Type去房间继续翻云覆雨…

  
Tharn帮Type清理完后，天边正泛起鱼肚白。Tharn发了消息告诉No他们生日派对要取消，因为想和Type过二人世界。之后，就从背后拥着Type，手交叠在Type的手附近，看了眼对戒交映着的银光，带着笑进入梦乡。


End file.
